


Mystrade Ficlet: A dream come true.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanfic for Fanart, M/M, Office Sex, sex god greg, with his dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg always wanted to have sex with Mycroft in Mycroft's office, now he gets a chance. 
Inspiration: artwork on Tumblr





	

“I want to fuck you on your desk Mycroft.”

 

Greg gave a smirk, seeing the shock on Mycroft's eyes before they turned dark, licking his lips as Greg went to the door.

 

“Gregory, I'm working, I can't just.”

 

“Oh love, you can.”

 

Greg turned around,eyes going up and down Mycroft's body and stopping at all the right places before facing the door again, closing it with a loud click.

 

Mycroft let out a breath,heat rising as Greg got closer to him, a predatory look in his eyes.

 

“Gregory, this his highly inappro...”

 

Mycroft was stopped with a finger on his mouth, Greg backing him up against his desk, their bodies connecting, slotting together like a jig saw puzzle. Greg leaned forward, mouth close to Mycroft's ear and Mycroft couldn't suppress a shiver.

 

“I've been dreaming of having you on your desk from the moment we met.”

 

A needy sound filled the room and Mycroft wasn't sure where it came from. He heard Greg chuckle near his ear and knew it was him who'd let out that embarrassing sound. He felt heat rise to his face, intensifying when Greg's tongue came out, tracing his ear shell and he nearly fell, knees shaking as Greg trailed a line from his ear to his collarbone.

 

“I love how flustered you get Mycroft, it's adorable and it makes me want to fuck you even more. Nice and hard.”

 

“Gregory, I.”

 

“Stop worrying Mycroft. It's late, almost everyone is gone, the door is locked and I promise not to let you scream so loud like last night.”

 

Now Mycroft knew he was the one that let out the moan cause Greg sucked a mark on his neck, right above his collar.

 

“Be a good boy for me now love and strip. I want to see that gorgeous body of yours.”

 

Greg gave a lick and a bite before stepping away, watching Mycroft with hunger in his eyes. Mycroft suppressed a shiver, hands lightly shaking as he took of his jacket and started opening the buttons on his waistcoat.

 

“That's it love, nice and slow for me. Oh, you are so beautiful.”

 

Mycroft blushed as Greg watched him strip,praising him along the way. By the time Mycroft was standing in front of Greg completely naked they were both hard, Mycroft's dick standing upright and twitching, begging for attention.

 

“Hmn, gorgeous love.”

 

Greg came forward, pushing him against the desk and kissing him with passion, Greg's hands running up and down his back, his sides, his chest.

 

Greg took a nipple in hand and pinched it, Mycroft arching his back and letting out a whimper. Greg pressed close, his erection brushing against Mycroft's naked one and he bucked up, clutching Greg's arse to keep him close.

 

“That's it Myc, lose control. Oh, I want to hear you moan and beg for me.”

 

Greg kissed and licked Mycroft neck, going down to find his nipple and sucking it hard. Mycroft bucked again , his knees shaking as Greg teased and licked the other nipple before going to his knees, blowing air on Mycroft's cock.

 

“Gregory!”

 

Greg smirked as he looked up, his hands running up and down Mycroft's thighs, licking his lips as their eyes connected.

 

“Oh love, you're perfect. Look at that, so eager and hard for me.”

 

Greg licked his lips again before leaning forward, trailing a line with the tip of his tongue down the length of Mycroft's cock. Mycroft gasped, clutching the desk behind him firmly to stay upright. Greg 's tongue licking and suckling him.

 

“Grab my hair Mycroft. Fuck my face.”

 

Mycroft moaned as he placed his hands on Greg's silver hair, stroking it once before guiding Greg's movements on his cock. Greg hollowed out his cheeks, taking Mycroft deeper with every trust and soon Mycroft was panting, the movements going faster, harder. Greg had tears near his eyes as he felt Mycroft's dick twitch. It was the only warning he got, that and Mycroft's intake of breath, before he felt Mycroft's cum shooting down his throat. He swallowed it all as Mycroft rode out his orgasm, waiting till he came down before getting off, licking of his lips as he watched Mycroft pant.

 

“That was fucking amazing.”

 

Greg got up, plastering himself over Mycroft's naked body, kissing him, both moaning as Mycroft tasted himself.

 

“You taste so good love, so fucking good. Turn around Mycroft, hands on the desk, legs spread out for me.”

 

Mycroft turned around instantly, placing himself like Greg had instructed, his flaccid cock hanging between his legs. He had goosebumps as he was coming down from his orgasm, legs feeling like jelly but he stood still, waiting for Greg.

 

He heard the rustle of fabric behind him and he moaned as he heard the sound of a zipper open up.

 

“So eager, aren't we love?”

 

Mycroft nodded his head, letting out an embarrassing sound as he felt Greg behind him, his hard cock pushing against his arse. He pushed back but Greg was gone and he let out a frustrated growl.

 

“Oi, nothing like that Mycroft.” Mycroft hissed as Greg bit his shoulder, pinching his arse before stepping away again. Mycroft bit his lip, keeping in the protest and he heard Greg whisper.

 

“Only good boys get rewards. Are you my good boy Myc?”

 

Mycroft nodded again, hearing a movement behind him and he flinched as he felt air near his arse.

 

“Use your words Myc. Are you my good boy?”

 

Greg's hands squeezed his arse, spreading the cheeks a little, a huff of air teasing his hole.

 

“Y-yes. I'm your good b-boy. Please, please. I'll be good, I s-swear.”

 

Mycroft felt heat rise as he answered, still not used to doing this, talking during sex, surrendering so completely to another person.

 

“That's perfect Mycroft, you are so brilliant, doing what I ask. I'm so proud of you.”

 

Mycroft moaned as Greg's tongue teased his hole, giving little licks and kisses, making him tremble. Greg licked open his hole, fucking it with his finger and Mycroft moaned and panted, supporting himself on the desk as Greg opened him up even more.

 

“First finger love, breath for me. Nice and easy.”

 

Mycroft did as Greg said, trying to relax enough as he felt Greg's finger enter his body, he gave a hiss, getting use to the feeling before Greg moved in and out, alternating between his finger and his tongue to work Mycroft open.

 

“Brilliant love, so gorgeous, ready for the second one?”

 

Mycroft nodded and let out a scowl as Greg bit his arse cheek.

 

“Words love. Use your words for me.”

 

“Yes, I'm r-ready. P-please.”

 

The stretch was more uncomfortable and Mycroft bit his lip, standing still as his body adjusted. Greg's other hand came around, stroking his cock and he let out a sigh, Greg's fingers moving out a little before going back in.

 

“So tight love. Do you feel how tight you are. Hmn, thinking about that tightness around my cock is making me want to pound into you right now. Have you and mark you as mine.”

 

Mycroft moaned, pushing himself back on Greg's fingers and he felt a spark of pride as he heard Greg curse.

 

“Oh fuck, you're killing me love, you're so sexy! Oh damn, how much I want you right now.”

 

Mycroft moaned as Greg fucked him with two finger, his other hand stroking Mycroft's cock in time with the thrusts.

 

“Time for the third love, so close, so close to filling you up with my fat cock, making you beg for it. Do you want that, do you want my fat cock?”

 

Greg pulled out his fingers, licking Mycroft's hole and Mycroft screamed, pushing back to have that wetness, the heat. Greg's words made him even harder, wanting to be taken right now, he babbled,hearing movement behind him again.

 

“Oh, that's perfect love, the sounds you make for me, heaven.”

 

Mycroft felt the scrape of teeth on his shoulder before Greg pushed inside with three fingers, the stretch was painful but perfect and Mycroft moved, trying to take in more of Greg's skills fingers.

A firm hand was placed on his hips and he let out a hiss.

 

“Keep it up and I won't fuck you Mycroft. Be patient, I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Greg started moving his fingers out again and Mycroft panicked.

 

“Don't stop! P-please, don't-don't stop. I want, I need, I-I.”

 

Greg stopped his movement, a gentle kiss placed on the back of his neck, then his shoulderblade and Mycroft let out a half sob.

 

“Shht love, I'm not stopping, god, I want you so bad. But I'm not going to hurt you Myc. Got that?”

 

Mycroft nodded and Greg placed a kiss on his neck again.

 

“Need to hear it Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes before answering and Greg started fucking him open again, nice and slow to start with before going harder, always a little deeper. Greg scissored his fingers and Mycroft moaned again, head falling forward as his knees trembled.

 

“Turn around for me love and lay down on the desk.”

 

Greg pulled out and Mycroft turned, laying down on the desk. As soon as Greg moved forward he wrapped his legs around him, Greg's hands going under his arse to get better access.

 

“Look how hard I am for you Mycroft, all for you. You're perfect and mine.”

 

Greg leaned forward, placing a kiss near Mycroft belly button before aligning his cock near Mycroft's entrance, taking a breath before looking over at him.

 

“Ready Myc?”

 

“YES! Yes, please, please. I need, I want, please.”

 

He was babbling and he knew it but he couldn't stop. He needed to feel Greg inside him now, filling him up, fucking him slow and hard, claiming him. He held his breath as Greg's cockhead moved in, slowly, the stretch and pressure intense and also not enough.

 

He let out the breath he'd been holding, watching Greg's face as Greg entered him, seeing the lines and twitches as more of Greg's cock filled up his body. It was painful but perfect, everything he wanted and needed and soon Greg was fully inside him, trying to hold still for Mycroft to get use to it. Greg's cock was thicker then his and longer and the fingers had been a start but not enough to really open him up completely. He saw Greg close his eyes, taking a breath and he moved slightly, Greg moaning because of it.

 

“Damn love.”

 

Mycroft smirked, moving again and Greg opened his eyes, changing the position of his hands to have a better hold on him.

 

“Move, I won't break.”

 

Greg did as he was told, moving out almost completely before slamming back in, the pens on the desk rattling as Greg's pace got faster, harder, less control.

 

Mycroft's hand went to his cock, already hard again and stroked it in time with Greg's movement, keeping his eyes on his lover's.

 

“FUCK! Oh fuck, it feels so good, you feel so tight, so hot. Oh love, oh baby! So good, so perfect.”

 

Mycroft moaned as Greg fucked him into the desk, the pens falling off and rolling to the floor, some folders coming after that. Mycroft saw sweat for on Greg's body, his face flushed and eyes sparkling as he reached his release. Mycroft felt it, the twitching of Greg's cock inside him and he squeezed his muscles around it.

 

Greg screamed out his name, spilling inside Mycroft and Mycroft stroked his cock a few times more, semen landing on his stomach as he came, Greg still twitching inside him.

 

“Perfect, my perfect boy. Mine, all mine. I love you. I love you so much. Fucking amazing.”

 

Greg leaned forward, his nails still digging into Mycroft's hips and licked up the semen on Mycroft's belly. Mycroft let out a breathy moan, watching in awe as Greg cleaned it all up, cock still inside him.

 

After Greg licked up his cum he looked up, eyes wide with lust and contentment and placed a kiss on Mycroft's lips. Greg pulled out slowly, Mycroft wincing at the movement as he felt Greg's semen run out of him, over his thighs. Greg's finger took a trail of it, offering it to Mycroft and Mycroft sucked it off Greg's finger, his tongue taking every droplet of it, making Greg growl.

 

“Fucking beautiful Mycroft. Perfect.”

 

They cleaned up as best they could, putting on their clothes again and Greg pointed to the door.

 

“Think anyone heard us?”

 

Mycroft blushed as Greg's voice had a hint of pride in it.

 

“It wasn't me who screamed for all the office to hear Gregory, do not blame me.”

 

Mycroft took the pens and folders that had falling off, placing them back in the right spot and he startled when Greg hugged him from behind, his mouth near Mycroft's ear.

 

“Well, guess I'll have to do better next time then. Let's go home Mycroft, I feel like I need a bit more practice.”

 

Mycroft turned around,seeing the love and lust in Greg's eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat, fire starting in his belly as Greg looked him over.

 

'Hmn, post- coitus you should be illegal. Let's go home. Now.”

 

Mycroft gave a smile as Greg took his head, heading to the door. He still didn't understand what someone as special and precious as Gregory Lestrade saw in him but he would take it, however long Gregory wanted him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came about because of this wonderful artwork I saw on Tumblr (NSFW): http://ohfuckmystrade.tumblr.com/post/153950748849/have-you-ever-imagine-that-greg-would-ravish-myc 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
